


Gwen's Worst Dinner (So Far)

by jolymusichetta



Series: Tony Officially Unofficially Adopts Gwen [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Tony is unaware of Peter being Spider-Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolymusichetta/pseuds/jolymusichetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen invites Peter over for dinner at Stark Tower after getting permission from Tony. Unfortunately, Tony had ulterior motives for allowing Peter to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwen's Worst Dinner (So Far)

The sky was gray and murky, which was the exact opposite of Gwen’s mood. She had worn her favorite outfit, her hair looked great today and for once, she wasn’t rushing to get to school. It was already a great day until her science class. Peter had immediately taken the seat next to her, since he was less than thirty seconds behind her and when their teacher had announced they would be pairing up, it seemed like the heavens smiled down on Gwen. It was going to be a fantastic day. Not to mention that it was a take home project, so they had all of the toys at Stark Tower to use.

If they weren’t going to ace this project before, they were now.

So they went back to Stark Tower, Gwen’s home away from home, their hands linked and homework in their backpacks. She was just in a fantastic mood. They were going to ace this project and it was going to be a lot of alone time with her boyfriend and if JARVIS would threaten to tell Tony, she would threaten to ruin his control box and change his spoken language to Njerep. It was one language Tony wouldn’t understand and Pepper wouldn’t be able to translate. Granted, it wouldn’t take long for Tony to switch the language back to English, but it would be enough for Peter to leave without being killed, which was a very likely. 

“So … are you going to stay for dinner?” she asked as she looked over at Peter, squeezing his hand. 

Peter shrugged, swinging their hands between them. “Sure.” 

She would have to clear it with Tony and she was sure he wouldn’t mind. And she was right, she had cleared it the second she got home, leading Peter directly into her room and closing the door despite both JARVIS and Tony telling her to keep it open. They were doing homework. Not fucking.

By the time dinner had rolled around, Gwen was seated at one side of the table with Peter next to her. Tony sat across from him, the empty chair Pepper’s normal seat but she was busy off doing some PR work in Hong Kong that Tony couldn’t be assed to do himself. Whatever Tony didn’t want to do, that’s what Pepper was for.

Safe to say, she had a lot of practice in giving the shits Tony couldn’t be bothered to give.

Things started going south at 6:07 pm. Tony had gotten through all the normal chitchat and Gwen swore she saw the gears in his head turning. “So, Peter … what’s your GPA?”

It was an innocent enough question, given that both Tony and Gwen were into science but Gwen knew where this was headed. “Tony…”

“I’m first in my class,” Peter said proudly after taking a sip of water, having smartly turned down the beer offered to him by Tony, the first trick of the night. 

Gwen stifled a laugh. “Second,” she clarified. “He’s second in his class. I’m first.” No, okay, this was good. Get Tony’s attention back on her. Maybe Peter had a chance to make it out of this alive. “Oh, Tony, did I tell you, if I keep going the way I am, I’m going to be valedictorian next year?” 

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Peter teased, his hand on Gwen’s knee moving up just a little until Gwen swatted it away. Was Peter trying to get himself killed? The answer was likely yes.

Tony’s eyebrow raised, as if he had x-ray vision and could see directly through the table, where Gwen moved to cross her legs and straighten in her chair. “Have you already committed to a college?” he asked, “Because Gwen here is going to Oxford University. Full scholarship.”

Peter only seemed to have heard that last part. “Gwen, you never told me you got in! Especially not this early! That’s amaz -- wait … Oxford in Britain, Oxford?” he asked. 

Gwen’s cheeks flared. “I was going to tell you when I was certain I was going, because I haven’t made up my mind yet, _Tony_.” She glared at him, to which he shrugged. 

“But no, to answer your question, Mr. Stark, I haven’t committed to a college yet. I’d like to go for science, though,” he said.

“As opposed to?”

Peter shrugged. “Webdesign.”

Gwen rolled her eyes, taking a sip of water to hide the laugh attempting to bubble out. She was dating a complete and total dork. 

Tony turned his attention to his quasi-daughter. “Something funny?” he asked.

She shook her head, licking her lips and leaning back in her chair. “When’s Pepper getting back?”

“Next Thursday.”

Silence fell over the table, one entirely awkward until something caught Gwen’s eye from out of the window. “Shit … is that the Spider-Signal?” The Spider-Signal was exactly like the Bat-Signal in the comics Peter read, let the people know when Spider-Man was needed. 

“Guys, stay inside,” Tony said. He was already thinking about busting out Mark 42 because Spider-Man was not exactly someone he trusted to save New York. 

Peter stood up, hoisting his backpack over his shoulder. “I should go,” he said, “I need to make sure my aunt is okay.”

“I’ll walk you to the door,” she said, shooting Tony a glare and standing as well. She walked Peter to the door, toying with his jacket as he leaned back against the door. 

Peter was trying to be quiet as he set his hands on Gwen’s hips. “London, Gwen?” he asked softly, drawing her in closer.

“I was going to tell you,” she promised, toying with the zipper on his jacket and leaning in. “I promise.”

He shook his head, once slowly and then quickly a few more times. “No .. no, don’t think about it. If you want to go to Britain, we’ll go to Britain.”

She was silent for a moment, moving their position so they both had one side against the door, facing each other. She picked up his hand and played with her fingers while she thought the offer over. “We?” she echoed.

He smiled at that, lifting their hands to brush a kiss across the back of hers. “I’d follow you anywhere, Gwen Stacy.”

Her heart swelled at that, inflating in her chest like a hot airballoon. “Go,” she said, stealing a quick kiss. “You’re being paged.” She moved from the door, letting Peter leave. “Be safe.”

He nodded. “Stay indoors,” he murmured before he left, pulling his mask over his face as he did.

When Gwen returned to the living room, Tony was standing there with a sigh. “Your boyfriend is Spider-Man, huh?”

“Tony …” she said quickly, trying to figure out an explanation.

“I heard what he said… about following you anywhere,” he said, moving to rest a hand on Gwen’s shoulder. “You’re happy?”

She nodded, closing her eyes as Tony kissed her forehead. “Extremely. You approve?"

He shrugged. “I’ll let you know,” he said before disappearing to his workshop to work on his newest model.


End file.
